The doctor and the doctor
by lioncart
Summary: Written as a prompt received on tumblr. Prompt: Can you ship 10 and 11? They both are in love with each other, but don't know it. They just are awkward together. At the same time 11 is 10's companion. They are in a war with the Daleks. Then in the end it ends up with a romantic kiss or something romantic. Please just be creative c:


Was written as a prompt from tumblr

My tumblr: .com

Prompt from:

Prompt: Can you ship 10 and 11? They both are in love with each other, but don't know it. They just are awkward together. At the same time 11 is 10's companion. They are in a war with the Daleks. Then in the end it ends up with a romantic kiss or something romantic. Please just be creative c:

10 was walking through an old museum on some old planet, in some old galaxy. The planet by now was five million years old. The current dominating civilization was 400 years old and highly advanced. They had already made contacted other aliens so humanoids like the doctor were a usual sight. It was the year 4016 back on earth so he was not the only humanoid looking person there. Suddenly a man walked up to him.

"Doctor" He said happily "It's me, well you"

"What?" 10 replied confused.

"I'm your next incarnation" said the man

"Prove it" said 10 as someone had already tried to tell him something like that and it wasn't true at all.

"Well, Okay How?" 11 asked as he desperately wanted to be with the doctor as a companion and as a friend.

"What hair color do I want to be but never have been? What was my first companion in this regeneration? What were my last words to her?" He assumed these were impossible for anyone to answer, especially the last one.

"We want to be ginger. Rose Tyler. And our last words to her were "Rose Tyler I…" there do you believe me now?

"Okay but why are you here" 10 asked trying to understand these circumstances.

"Well, my Tardis is lost in space it teleported me here then teleported away. "I was just wondering if you could give me a lift."

"A lift where?" 10 asked curiously. It wasn't every day future you asked present you for a lift, More like every other week.

"Can you take me to Skarro?"

"That's the planet of the Daleks" 10 asked surprised.

"The earlier years before they turned evil creatures of hatred" said 11 in his defense "I just wanted to see what made them bad."

"Did you get an answer?" asked 10 even more curiously

"Me" said 11 with a bit of laughter in his voice "they became the most feared race in the galaxy because I tripped and accidently destroyed one of their vases… filled with the first emperors ashes. This went all over the first painting of him."

Together the Doctors started laughing and got into the Tardis together.

"What was the exact date again?"

"8/22/1999 the very next day is when they began designing the suits. They already have rudimentary weapons so we should be careful"

"Ok" 10 started pressing buttons and the Tardis noise began as the disappeared away from the meseum and appeared on Skarro. The noise stopped as they reached their destination. "allons-y"

11 looked at 10 as the previous regeneration catch phrase echoed in head. He realized why the Tardis sent him here on this small journey with his past self.

10 hand were on the Tardis door about to open when he looked at 11 and asked him what was bothering him.

"I just realized why the Tardis brought me here." Said 11 slowly because he was embarrassed to admit his feelings for himself.

"Why?" asked 10 sensing there was something 11 was holding back

11 looked up into 10's eyes intensely and planted a kiss on his lips. Both of them knew what they were doing what was wrong but that only made it more fun and exciting. Slowly 11 pulled away.

"Good bye me" he said and walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving 10 to remember that kiss forever.

"EXTERMINATE" He heard the voice of a Dalek cry out and the sound of their laser shooting. Quickly 10 opened the door and saw 11 lying there. The Dalek shot at him but he was protected by the Tardis. He quickly pulled 11 back in to the Tardis and cradled his body. He was crying not because he himself had died but because another person he loved had died. He took him to the ruins of Gallifrey and gave himself a proper Gallifreyan burial. He slowly disappeared in his Tardis. 10 never forgot that day, ever with his companion, his friend, his future self and his lover.

AN: sorry this was short.

Written from a prompt from tumblr.


End file.
